


3.45am

by Xevoius



Series: Space Kid 공간 아이 [1]
Category: SPACE KID
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xevoius/pseuds/Xevoius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3.45am is the first short story  in the series, and introduces our main character Seamus, a boy of sarcasm, and rude outbursts, wanting the world to go away. We follow him as he meets characters like James and many others who show him life is wonderful and not just dumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3.45am

It’s **10.41pm**

They sat in his car while he drove them home; He was so worried they would be put off by the mess, **his** mess or the music he played, or that his profile facing them wasn't flattering.

so he doesn’t remember anything they said or when they held his hand.

It’s **3.37am**

He lies awake listening ever so carefully to the sound of his breathing. His pulse slow and steady.

‘I barely know myself’

He whispers into the oblivion of darkness, waiting for a response, he knows he will never get.

He lies there motionless.

Bleached eyes like the high-noon Texas sky staring at the solid colour surrounding him.

It’s **3.38am**

The sky getting heavier, the wind getting colder, the stars getting brighter.

Silence, apart from the muffled, inaudible sounds from his headphones playing the anthem from his untroubled childhood.

It’s **3.39am**

A sigh escapes his lips.

His mind is clouded with thoughts of them.

It’s **3.40am**

His sigh replaced with soft snores escaping his lips.

Finally asleep, but not for long.

Nightmares plague his mind. Danger is present; there is fear everywhere,A dark cloud covers his mind, feelings of pain and fear. He had finally been taken over them. Corrupted to the max, making him suffer like they have been suffering for years.

He is afraid.

The shadows are overwhelming.

It’s **3.49am**

His back is pressed against the wall.

Hands pressed against his temple, as the stars grow all the dimmer.

"I just want to go to sleep." he whispered to himself.

It’s **3.50am**

He stares at the ceiling.

Wondering once again, why the sleep is not coming to him.

It’s **3.51am**

He grabs the object to the side of him.

Its silver-tongued, metal surface against his skin.

He knows it's late,

He knows he shouldn't call,

But he has already picked up the phone,

The intense light flashing on his face, his soft features illuminated.

It’s **3.52am**

‘Seamus?’


End file.
